


Play Among the Stars

by Muccamukk



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Rhodey keeps making plans. Tony keeps making promises.





	Play Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



"MIT. Air Force. Doctorate. Test pilot. NASA." Jimmy reels off his plan with a confidence gained by repetition.

Tony—a year younger and two years ahead—flops back onto Jimmy's bed and groans. "Oh, God, that sounds like work." He gives Jimmy his best bedroom eyes. "Want to screw around instead?"

Jimmy hesitates, not sure if that means making out or making exploding robots.

"In honour of your plan," Tony clarifies, "how 'bout we see if I can hum 'Fly Me to the Moon' while sucking your dick?"

He can. It's weird, but also hot, which is Tony all over.

* * *

"Come on," Tony says, "you know you'll have more fun if you stick with me."

"Umph," James protests, but it's hard to argue with that kind of logic when Tony's cock in his ass. He digs his fingers into the mattress and tries to find a way to tell Tony that space is definitely cooler than munitions, but Tony sinks his teeth into James' shoulder and jerks their hips together.

James comes hard. Then his stomach sinks as he wonders if this is the closest to the stars he'll get.

Tony whispers, "Stick with me, buddy. I promise we'll fly."

* * *

"We're flying, aren't we?" Tony says smugly.

Rhodey shakes his head and wraps his legs around Tony's waist. He's balanced on the edge of the galley counter, and the jet _is_ in the air. "I meant space, not the mile high club," he pants. How can someone so bad for him—personally if not professionally—feel so good? For that matter, how is Tony still talking?

"What... about... the... fifty... mile... high... club?" With each thrust, Tony's hair drips a bead of sweat onto Rhodey's uniform.

"I'll believe it when I see it." It's a lie. He already believes it.


End file.
